Love Is Blue
by Mathilda Ashon
Summary: AU. Luce and Daniel are paired up to work on an English project and Luce can't expect for things to go nicely. Yet, when Luce meets a drunken Daniel, things start to turn surprising and she learns something shocking too. Oneshot. Rated for safty.


**A/N: Hey, I'm back with a Fallen fic! This time, I changed the scene when Luce learns about Daniel's secret but in a different way. ****Love is blue...This thought suddenly came to my head when I was listening to the song. But this is not a songfic, mind you. With suggestive themes.**

**I don't own the plot nor the characters.**

**Enjoy and review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Luce<strong>

"Class, we're going to end our session on 'Romeo And Juliet' today." Mr. Cole announced during English.

We all cheered. After a few days it would be Winter Holiday and other teachers didn't give us much homework. So perhaps I could have freedom and spend most of the time on hanging out with Arriane. Trying to investigate Daniel? Well, I'd try, but it certainly wouldn't be an easy task, for there was so little information about him. I couldn't find many things about him recently. However, I could tell you that I'd not give up.

"But I've got an assignment for you. A project on 'Romeo and Juliet', which must be fifty pages long."

We all groaned.

"It'll have to be done in small groups. Your partner will be chosen by drawing straws."

We groaned even louder.

"The first group: Arriane Alter and Roland Sparks!"

Arriane and Roland got up and took the sheet from Mr. Cole. Arriane glared at Roland, but Roland pretended that he didn't see it. Maybe it was because Arriane felt she couldn't depend on him to help her _finish all the work-_but if I were her partner, I wouldn't do that either. Couldn't always rely on the others, could you?

And it went on. Other students in the class got sorted into groups. Cam had to work with Gabbe and he didn't seem to be very happy about it either. The expression he had on his face was exactly the same with Arriane's. Finally, there were only four students left to be grouped: me, Daniel, a girl called Olive and a boy called Alan. _Please, don't make me to work with Daniel,_ I prayed silently,_ he doesn't like me and he certainly would try his best to ruin me. _Yet deep down, another voice of mine was excited: imagining how it would be if I got paired up with Daniel. I looked up and saw others' faces: Daniel's was blank. Olive looked nervous and Alan looked indifferent, but the way he tapped his foot told me something else. Mr. Cole put his hand into the straw bottle and picked two wooden sticks out.

_Not Daniel. Either Alan or Olive, please…_

"Lucinda Price and Daniel Grigori." Mr. Cole said. "So that leaves Olivia Sawers and Alan Ianim a group. Remember, Your report must be at least fifty pages long and it has to be about 'Romeo And Juliet'. Look at the sheet I gave you for details." With that, he left the room. Chaos and noises at once burst out-everyone found their partners and started discussing what to do. I walked over to Daniel's seat. "So…when do we start?" I asked nervously. Daniel looked up from his book and stared at me with his gray eyes. My breath got caught in my throat. Don't ask me why. You know it anyway.

Daniel looked at his watch. "Tonight, eight o' clock, come to my room. Before that, gather as much information as you can and we'll go through it then."

I nodded. "I'll be there." I confirmed. Then my eyes wandered over the book on his desk. It was actually a sketchbook and on one page stood a beautiful girl. The artist had a really fine hand. This point was obvious. "Who's this?" I questioned, trying not to sound nosey.

"None of your business." And with that, he closed his book and left the room, leaving me gawking at him from behind.

* * *

><p>"…Romeo and Juliet…the script" I muttered. "Ah!" There the book was. I quickly took it out from the shelf, turned to a random page and started reading. Oh, it was the balcony scene.<p>

**Juliet is standing on the balcony and speaks to herself.**

_**Juliet: Oh!**_

_**Romeo (to himself): She speaks. Oh, speak again, beautiful lady!**_

_**Juliet: Oh Romeo, Romeo – why are you called Romeo? Say that you aren't your father's son. Say that Montague isn't your name. or if you don't want to do that, promise to be my love. And I won't be a Capulet any longer.**_

_**Romeo (to himself): Shall I listen to more, or shall I speak?**_

_**Juliet: It's only your name that is my enemy. You're yourself, not a Montague. What is a 'Montague'? It isn't a hand, or a foot, or an arm, or a face. If we call a rose by a different name, it wil still smell just as sweet. So Romeo will stiil be perfect without the name 'Romeo'. Romeo, throw away that name. and in its place, take all of me.**_

_**Romeo: Only say that I'm your love. I'll never be Romeo again**__**.**_

_Love is blue. __This thought suddenly crept into my head. _

_What? I shook my head. __'Love is blue'? What does that mean? __Gosh, I had to have read too many Romance, or philosophical books. This sentence just seemed so cryptic__. I shook my head again, and went to check the book out. _

Somehow, the sentence just got stuck in my head_. _

_Love is blue._

* * *

><p>"Daniel?" I knocked the door. This time more loudly.<p>

No reply.

_Is he in? Well, he doesn't be that type of person who breaks promises. Or is he in the bathroom? _I checked my watch, and it said 8:15. I thought he told me that we'd work on this damn project at eight. God, where could he be? Roland's room? Got detention and still staying in a classroom? If then, he should have left me a note. Or…?

Wait.

_I got it. _

_I know where he is._

I turned around and started running towards the exit. _He must be there._

* * *

><p>I stopped my self when I reached the tree. The one in the graveyard where he sat when it was Parents' Day. I was right. There Daniel was, lying against the tree and looking out into the sky with blank, sad eyes. I almost forgot how to breathe when I saw him. "Daniel!" I cried out to him.<p>

His head rose and oh God, now I was not breathing anymore. I had to place my hand on a tombstone to make myself steady on the ground. He looked like an angel, with his blond hair slightly messed up and those gray eyes with violet spots. Well, a sad angel. Judging his expression, he seemed to be lost in his upsetting memories, in his own world. His eyes widened at the sight of me. Wait, why were his cheeks so red? "Luce?" he choked out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't find you at the dorms so I-" he cut me off, with a soft groan. He rubbed his temples with his index fingers. "Oh God…" he sighed.

I looked at him closely. Like I'd said, his cheeks were red. Why? He had also lost his confidence also. Something was wrong with him. "Daniel, are you okay?" I asked, worried about him. "Or should we go back-"

"I'm fine." He interrupted again. "Look, Luce…" he voice softened a little bit. "You know that I got burnt by a girl?" I nodded. He'd told me before. "Well…she died, and that's why I'm broken. Oh, yes..." he closed his eyes for a moment. "Right, she died…and left me broken…" Oh, gosh, what was up with him? He sounded like he was drunk or something!

_No._

Daniel lowered his eyelids and closer to me. "And you know what Luce? That girl was…" his breath fell to my cheeks. I sniffed. Oh, alcohol. There was the smell of alcohol in his breath. Whiskey or Vodka. He was actually drunk then. I couldn't take it anymore. "Daniel, you're drunk." I told him grimly. "We'd better get back."

"No.. Listen…" he eyes came to mine. Gray to hazel. "That girl was…"

"Was what?" I was starting to get impatient. Why couldn't he tell me what he wanted to say straight away?_ Remember that he was drunk. Don't get angry. _

"That girl was you."

_What?_

_He's really drunk. _

"Daniel."I said, starting to feel fed up. That girl wasn't me obviously. I hadn't met him before I came here. He verified that. "Don't tell me about this girl again. You're mistaken. How could she-" I was cut off again, with him crashing his lips to mine. I could feel the alcohol in his breath, but along with his own scent it smelt better. My mind screamed for me to stop.

_He doesn't like you. He's just drunk so this doesn't mean anything-he doesn't even know what he was doing…._

Yet my body had other plans.

I simply closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck. He brought me closer to him by putting his arms around my waist. He pushed me back against the tree, pinning me to the trunk and making it impossible for me to move. I could feel our bodies almost combining together, with every curve against every curve. Daniel gently flicked his tongue over my bottom lip and I complied. I opened my mouth and our tongues got tangled together almost at once. I gently moaned. It felt so good. I felt like I'd known him for a long time. We slowly walked back to the dorms. I opened his room's door and he pushed me inside. We fell onto his bed and continued making out.

_Heaven is here._

I couldn't take it any longer. The passion was too strong for me to stand. I pulled his shirt off his torso and buttons flew everywhere, yet we didn't mind. Daniel also unbuttoned mine, tossing it aside as well. And there it went…

* * *

><p>We lay here, still in his bed with us tangled in the sheets. My body was sore after what we'd done, but there was still the sensation inside. Daniel's eyes were closed after what we finished. However, they suddenly opened.<p>

And saw the tears which were rolling down my cheeks.

"Luce?" he sounded shocked. "What is-" he stopped and he cheeks grew red as he saw the current situation. The alcohol had no control on him anymore "What happened?"

I didn't answer. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. For some reason, they weren't for what just happened. I just couldn't control myself. "Daniel," I sobbed. "Were you telling the truth? About that girl who hurt you-she was I?"

Daniel's eyes softened. "Yes it's true." I cried even harder and he put his arms around me, making me feel better. "There's something else you should know also."

"What is it?"

"That it's a cycle."

I stopped crying and looked at him with shock written all over my face. "Cycle?"

Daniel's face was grim. "Yes. A cursed cycle. Every time you'd fall in love with me and I'm with you. Yet you always die when we kiss. Sometimes even before we'd held hands…" he trailed off. "Also," he added. "I'm not human."

"Not…human?"

"I'm an angel."

I saw stars above my head. We falling in love-a cycle and now he was telling me that he was an angel? "An angel?"

"I'm a fallen angel."

Surprisingly, I didn't freak out. Instead, I asked calmly. "Why did you fall?"

His smile was bitter. "For I was, and am, in love with you."

I felt weak again, and guilty at the same time. He was an angel…and he fell for me? And lost everything? I couldn't speak, so I simply leaned closer to him. "I'm so sorry…" I sobbed. I didn't know why I said it, but it felt like I was responsible. It was a cycle. If he hadn't met me, he wouldn't have to fall. He wouldn't have to feel the pain. "When did the cycle start?" I asked.

"Well, long ago. It had repeated over and over again." So that meant that he had been broken for at least one thousand times. God, this was all unbelievable… My tears started flowing again. Daniel held me even closer. "It's alright. We'll overcome it. One day we'll finally be together."

I closed my eyes. Yes, everything would be fine. We'd be together in the end… A thought suddenly popped into my head. "Daniel, you know what?" I smiled at him. "Love is blue."

He looked surprised at this statement. "Yes. It is." He laughed, "but no matter how blue it is, it's still in our heart." He patted my arm. "Now let's get some sleep." He gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. Both of us closed our eyes and let the darkness take over.

_Yes, love is blue._

_But no matter what, we'd be together in the end. Everything will be fine then._

_Yes, love is blue._


End file.
